1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a system and a method for calculating a vehicle door axis adjustment amount, and more particularly, to a system and a method for calculating a vehicle door axis adjustment amount, which allow an adjustment amount of a door axis to be able to be calculated in order to align an axis of a door.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, quality of mounting front and rear doors of a vehicle is a core factor that influences quality of internal and external appearances of the vehicle. In order to improve the quality of mounting the doors, quality enhancement of components and quality enhancement of a door mounting process are simultaneously required. Particularly, in a case in which a rotating axis of a swing type door is twisted, the quality of mounting of all the doors deteriorates, and the following problems may be caused.
That is, in a case in which a rotating axis of a swing type door is twisted, a defect such as gap and height differences of the door in terms of an external appearance occurs, and a portion where a sealing gap between the door and a vehicle body becomes narrow is formed causing the door opening and closing performance to deteriorate.
Further, in the aforementioned case, a portion where the sealing gap between the door and the vehicle body becomes wide is formed such that wind or water may enter therethrough, wind noise due to the gap and height differences of the external appearance occurs when a vehicle travels such that noise vibration performance deteriorates, and a defect due to a level difference between an interior door trim and a crush pad may occur.
Meanwhile, in the door mounting process of the vehicle assembling line, a door hinge is mounted on the vehicle body first using a door hinge mounting jig, and then the door is mounted on the door hinge in a state in which the door is set to the vehicle body using a door assembling jig.
When the operation of setting the door with respect to the vehicle body is completed as described above, a level difference of a skin at an outer side of the door and the sealing gap inside the door are measured, and an adjustment amount of a hinge bracket with respect to a door hinge nut is estimated based on the measured data.
Thereafter, eccentricity of the hinge bracket with respect to the door hinge nut is corrected while moving a position of the hinge bracket by applying the estimated adjustment amount of the hinge bracket to the door assembling jig.
However, as described above, the method for calculating an adjustment amount of the hinge bracket in order to align the axis of the door has a drawback in that an adjustment amount of the hinge bracket may not be directly measured.
Therefore, since the method for calculating an adjustment amount of the hinge bracket needs to estimate an adjustment amount of the hinge bracket based on the data regarding a mounting state of the door, which is obtained by measuring a level difference of a skin at an outer side of the door and the sealing gap inside the door, reliability may deteriorate.
Particularly, since the adjustment of the axis of the front door needs to be performed based on the rear door, the alignment of the axis of the front door may not be accurately confirmed until the adjustment of the axis of the rear door is completed, and as a result, in order to calculate a desired predetermined adjustment amount of the hinge bracket, a number of reconfirmation processes and the same processes need to be repeated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.